


To Rest

by raendown



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Kakashi is supposed to be resting, doctor's orders.





	To Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SyndellWins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyndellWins/gifts).



> Happy birthday, SyndellWins!

When the world suddenly upends itself the only thing stopping Kakashi from spouting lightning from his fingertips is the familiar sensation of Tenzou’s chakra. That doesn’t stop him from flailing as much as his tired body can.

“What the-? Put me down!”

“You are supposed to be at home, in case you missed the doctor repeating that four times before they allowed you to sign out of the hospital.” Tenzou’s voice comes from somewhere behind his head and Kakashi scowls at the ground passing by beneath him. His arms hang down somewhere near his friend’s ass and he takes care not to accidentally grope the person carrying him. No matter that it’s a nice ass and frequently seems to be calling his name.

“I was bored,” he pouts.

Tenzou scoffs and gently hikes Kakashi up higher on his shoulder. “You were chakra exhausted. Lady Tsunade allowed you to go home on the condition that you _stay_ home and use no chakra. You’ve already broken one of those conditions, so how about the other, hm?”

“I plead not guilty on that charge.”

All he gets in return is a skeptical hum as Tenzou continues carrying him down the woefully busy street. Kakashi waves awkwardly at the old woman who stops walking to stare at them as they go by, embarrassed to note that is the lady who lives on the floor below him whose cat he frequently recues from trees. He wonders if she’s getting the wrong idea from his position but he can’t do anything about it right now if she is.

Tenzou stolidly carried him all the way to his apartment building and up the three flights of stairs. He holds one hand out behind his back and Kakashi mumbles, “Holster.” There’s the feeling of someone rooting around in the pouch on his leg, then the jangling keys, before he is being carried inside his own dim and dismal home.

He gets carries all the way to his bed before Tenzou puts him down, more gentle than his grumpy affectation has Kakashi expecting. The younger man crosses his arms and huffs as he sits on the edge of the bed as well.

“Maa, I’m sure I can do without a babysitter,” Kakashi protests mildly, trying to hint. Tenzou pins him with a stink eye.

“Obviously you do need one if it takes you less than a day to start ignoring orders,” his friend says. “You’re supposed to be resting not gallivanting around town doing who knows what!” With that he shuffles his weight as if digging himself further in to the mattress, wordlessly declaring his intentions to stay right here in this very spot for as long as he deems necessary.

Kakashi really wishes he would go away. Not because he doesn’t like Tenzou or want to spend time with him – more because of the opposite. He _really_ likes Tenzou and being carried like that all the way home only to be thrown on a bed? He’s got a not-so-small problem at the moment that he can’t take care of while he’s got company. If Tenzou insists on staying then Kakashi’s going to be stuck here with his burgeoning erection and no way to relieve it.

“If I promise to be good...can I just be alone?” Kakashi tries not to sound too desperate and only realizes he’s gone a bit far in the opposite direction when he sees the slightly hurt look on the other man’s face. He hides it in a flash but the damage is already done.

“Sorry I’m not your preferred company but no one else is around to keep an eye on you so you’ll have to put up with me for now,” Tenzou grumbles. “For your own good.”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Kakashi says quietly. “You’re a good friend, Tenzou, and you know I value our time together. I just…”

“Want me gone.”

He winced and rubbed the back of his head. For a little while they both sat in silence, Tenzou watching shadows dance on the wall opposite him and Kakashi watching the micro-expression on his companion’s face. When Tenzou spoke Kakashi watched the words come in small shifts of muscle.

“If you’re having a bad day I would understand, you know. We all have them.”

“Ah, no, that wasn’t really it.” Kakashi is sort of famous for his extravagant lies so he wonders why he can’t bring himself to lie now. “It’s embarrassing. And personal.”

“Oh.” Tenzou looks at him sideways, still frowning a bit, then looks away again. “Gai should be home from his mission tonight, if you’d rather talk to someone you’re close to.” Kakashi sighs. The younger man is determined to make Kakashi feel guilty, apparently, and it’s working.

“You’re gonna make me say it, aren’t you,” he grumbles. “Alright well when it gets awkward in here don’t blame me.”

He watches Tenzou blink and turn back to him again with a curious expression. Then he drops his gaze to his own lap, crossing his legs and fiddling with a loose string on his coverlet.

“I wanted to be alone because-” he sighs again. “Tenzou I really like you. Ah, more than just friends. When you picked me up and started manhandling me I…well I got excited. A bit. And I had hoped you would leave so I could…deal with that.”

In his peripheral vision he can see Tenzou’s jaw drop open at the same time his gaze falls down to Kakashi’s lap, drawn there like a magnet. He didn’t really think through his change in position because now there’s no hiding the thick bulge in his clothing, his erection pressing insistently against the fly of his trousers, begging for him to touch it.

He shifts self-consciously when Tenzou simply continues to stare without saying anything, his eyes not leaving Kakashi’s lap. He wishes he could say it was purely in embarrassment but the truth is that Tenzou watching him like that is only making him harder. He likes being watched. He likes to _perform_ for his partners.

Not to say that he is at all against Tenzou finally snapping out of his reverie and tackling Kakashi to the bed in a heated kiss. He has absolutely nothing against these proceedings.

It takes very little thought to reach between them and pull his mask out of the way for Tenzou to slip a tongue past his lips and brush up against his own. He gives as good as he gets, both of them groaning and pulling on each other’s clothing and they both just sink in to the relief of _finally_.

He’s a little surprised when it’s Tenzou who starts undressing them first. His kohai has always struck him as the shy and passive type so he’s a little startled to have his shirt ripped over his head and a hot mouth attack his neck right after. He still isn’t complaining though. He arches under the sharp bites on his clavicle, grunts when one of his nipples is licked, gasps when that lick becomes harsh suction. Tenzou’s hands fiddle with the fasteners on his pants while he pulls the younger man’s shirt up.

The scramble to get them both naked takes a little bit more coordination than they have between them at the moment. It knots their limbs and sends Kakashi in to a fit of giggles until Tenzou holds him down to yanks his pants off, standing to be rid of his own clothes. Then he tackles Kakashi back to the bed, trying to touch every inch of him at once.

Kakashi smirks even as his head falls back, his concentration scattering under those clever fingers. He closes his eyes and lets the pleasure wash over him as his thighs are caressed and parted to make room for a solid body to settle itself between them.

“You got lube?” Tenzou asks, leaning down to lick a stripe up the center of his chest.

“What, no foreplay?” Kakashi reaches under his pillow and pulls out a small green tube even as he speaks. Tenzou shoots him a filthy look as he takes the tube and dispenses some scented gel.

“Maybe next time,” he says. “I’ve got no patience for that right now. I _want_ you.”

Kakashi would reply but he is a bit distracted by the fingers reaching down to prod as his entrance. He groans appreciatively as one of them slides in straight to the second knuckle, rocking his hips to encourage the motion.

Tenzou opens him as quickly as he can while still being careful. Kakashi encourages him with sloppy kisses and hands clawing at his friend’s shoulders. When Tenzou finally slides in to him he grits his teeth and lets out an animalistic whine, pushing back against the intrusion.

“Come on, Tenzou,” he growls. “Fuck, harder damn you. I’m not gonna break.” Tenzou pins him in place and stops moving for a moment, catching Kakashi’s eye before replying with a cocky grin.

“I’ll do whatever I please, senpai, and you’re going to take and like it.”

Kakashi groans again, the sound turning in to a pleasured moan as Tenzou resumes working his cock deeper in to Kakashi’s ass. When he is finally fully seated he guides Kakashi’s legs around his waist, sliding hands underneath his glutes. Then he adds power behind his hips and suddenly they are fucking in earnest. Kakashi thrashes against him, trying to impale himself farther with every thrust.

A string of curses escape him when Tenzou finds his prostate, his whole body jerking and twitching. Tenzou resettles himself to keep that angle and goes at it with a will, increasing his speed and bending over Kakashi as if to keep him from escaping. As if the older man has any intention of doing so. He cranes his head up as far as he could, just far enough to sink his teeth in to his partner’s neck, making Tenzou’s rhythm stutter and a moan echo next to his ear.

The rhythm immediately picks up again with a vengeance. Kakashi cries out as every thrust hits hard in that one beautiful spot, seeing stars in his vision while droplets of sweat gather between them. He wraps both arms around Tenzou’s neck and holds on tight, his hips rolling to meet every snap forwards.

“Fuck right there,” he says mindlessly, like Tenzou can’t already tell. “So good Tenzou, shit, don’t stop…” He hears Tenzou moan again.

“Feels good, huh? Tell me how good it feel to have my cock in your ass.”

“Hng!” Kakashi tries to answer and his words are immediately cut off by a particularly harsh impact. “Good – so good – shit Tenzou you’re insane – you feel incredible–” He is cut off again, this time as a harsh shout claws itself way out of his throat. He looks at Tenzou, with his brown hair sticking to his damp forehead and his face twisted in pleasure, and thinks he never wants anyone else to see him like this again. “God, I’m so close,” he groans.

Tenzou meets his eyes, holding his gaze as he continues to fuck him right in to the mattress. Kakashi can feel the quaking beginning in his thighs, the tightening in his gut. The tension rises in his body as Tenzou presses their foreheads together and stares almost right down in to his soul.

“Come for me,” his kohai growls. Kakashi feels the tension snap at his words and he finds his release between them with a garbled shout, half swearing and half praising and not hearing a single syllable that spills from his own lips.

Tenzou drives in to him less than a dozen more times before he, too, is coming undone. He stiffens and exhales sharply, emptying himself into Kakashi’s willing, softening body to the chorus of a dual moan. For a couple of minutes afterwards all he seems to have the strength for is holding himself up just enough that he doesn’t crush the man underneath him. Kakashi can’t seem to unwrap his arms from around his friend’s neck so he gives in and nuzzles closer, licking at the sweat that trickles down tanned skin.

He whines when Tenzou finally pulls away, pouting until his lips part in one last gasp as the cock in his ass slowly leaves him. Immediately he can feel the sensation of sticky cum dribbling out of his stretched hole and it makes him preen. That is _Tenzou’s_ cum in _his_ ass.

“So,” Tenzou says, sitting back on his heels while Kakashi’s legs unwind from his waist to rest against the bed, still framing him. “You like me, huh?” Kakashi gives him an incredulous look before bursting in to laughter.

“Maa, was I not obvious enough? Should I turn over and try again?”

“Now there’s an idea.” Tenzou chuckles, leaning down to gift him with a slow, soft kiss. “I like you too senpai.”

“I gathered.”

“If you don’t stop with the sass then I’m not going to take you out for dinner tonight.”

Kakashi lifts one eyebrow. “I thought you were supposed to be helping me _rest_ , Tenzou. You’re a terrible senpai-sitter.”

The look on the younger man’s face as that realization settles over him is priceless.


End file.
